The Demon Lover Killer
by Bert8813
Summary: One shot with a lemon. Sesshomaru is forced to partner up with a beautiful hanyou who hates his guts. Now they have to pretend to be lovers in order to catch a serial killer who kills humans in relationships with youkai. Read and Review![SesshxOC]


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any brands, stores, etc. named in the story.

-

-

-

Just a one-shot to fix my writers block. This has a lemon and other adult content.

-

-

-

There she was again, that little hanyou. The one that tormented his dreams, lifting more than five hundred pounds at a weight bench. Aiesha Green, detective and one of the best in the precinct. Next to Sesshomaru Taisho, both have worked in this Manhattan precinct for over a year, solving numerous cases.

After walking inside the gym, Sesshomaru sat down on one of the floor mats and stretched, gaining the attention of all but one female officer.

'_You'd think if I walk into this gym with no shirt on, she'd notice.' _he thought, dryly cracking his knuckles.

"Hello, Sesshomaru." Kagome chirped, walking in the gym in spandex shorts and tank top. For a forensic psychiatrist, she was quite perky. He had to wonder if she was insane, since she was married to his younger brother who was also a detective.

"Hey Kagome, how's my nephew?", he asked. Just six months ago, she gave birth to a little boy, Hiroyuki. But one had to wonder how Inuyasha snagged a woman like Kagome and had a son that didn't raise hell; he was a very happy baby.

"Fine. Well, let me get going. I still have to work off the baby weight." she said sheepishly, tugging the slight fat at her waist.

"See you later, then." He began to walk off to the treadmill, which was his daily routine. Stretching, running the treadmill, lifting weights, then working on the punching bag.

Leaving her brother-in-law, the forensic psychiatrist walked over to her friend.

"98, 99, 100. Oh hi, Kags!" the hanyou said. Setting her heavy weights back on the rack, she smiled at the human in front of her. Sweat was running down her brown skin, her sports bra, and her baggy sweat pants.

"Hey, Aiesha. I see you're working hard." smiling at the hanyou, her loose pony tail bouncing side to side.

"Yeah, got to stay in shape. The perps seem to be getting faster and stronger." wiping the sweat off her brow. Standing at 5'5, the hanyou stretched her slender arms behind her back, showing off a white set of fangs. Her burgundy hair stopped right above her breast. At one point, her hair was black, then dark brown, then orange, then...? Now she's not too sure what hair color she was born with. Two very dark blue eyes watched the human as she walked away.

'_Well, let me finish exercising.' _Walking over to the worn punching bag, she was poised to strike until she saw a set of clawed hands on the sides.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there... Oh, it's you." realizing who was holding the punching bag. God, she hated that man. He was too cocky, always walking around the gym with no shirt. He had a _great_ body, not one bit of fat on him, and he was fine, but she still hated him. When she first joined to the precinct, he always looked down at her for being a hanyou, making sly remarks and such. To make things worse, they knew each other since childhood. Their fathers were police officers and happened to be partners. For years her father talked about how _wonderful_ Sesshomaru was and how cute a couple they would make.

"Ouch, you make it seem like you don't want to see me." Sesshomaru said, pretending to be hurt.

"Exactly." ready to leave. If she stayed any longer with that dog demon, all hell would break loose.

Before he could tell her to stay, Chief Mushin walked inside, gaining everyone's attention.

"Taisho and Green, in my office... and not in those." waving his fat finger at their exercise attire.

* * *

Standing inside the small office, both detectives watched their boss closely. Both were in suits, looking as if they never broke a sweat. 

"I know both of you have different partners but I need you two to work together to nab this perp." the older man said, slowly pacing around his office. Both stared wide eyed at their superior; they were two different to be partners. Aiesha was caring and worried at people's feelings, while Sesshomaru was cold and calculating.

"Sir, I would rather work with my partner Bankotsu." Aiesha protested, with a pleading look in her eyes.

"No! You two are the best detectives in the precinct. I need you to go undercover and catch this serial killer."

"Serial killer?" Sesshomaru repeated.

"Yes, the papers dubbed him 'the demon lover killer'. Seems to like to kill human females who are in relationships with youkai."

"Why am I needed, sir? I'm a hanyou."

"Your human night is coming up. We're going to use you as a trap to lure him in." Mushin explained.

"Aren't we blunt?" the youkai drawled, failing to hide his smirk.

"That's not all, introducing Taro Miyamoto and his new human fiancee Maya Williams. You will stay together in an apartment on the lower east side, he seems to like that area. You two will have to look like a happy couple." handing Sesshomaru two sets of house keys.

"So we're to pretend we're a happy couple. I can't believe you put me with him... sir." glaring at both men.

"Detective, I will not accept this kind of behavior from you! You're the only female hanyou on the force. When the killer comes, you're only going to be weak for a few hours. We can't send a human out there."

"Why not send Sango? She's strong."

"But we have no idea what were dealing with. Plus, you're one of the few females working here that has the most training." Mushin said, crossing his arms, his holster strapped at his side.

"Hanyou, you should be glad you're pretending to be with this Sesshomaru. Plenty would die for that position." the youkai teased, earning a low hiss from Aiesha. Taking a deep breath, she accepted the task. The reason she joined the force was to protect people. And her parents, a human and a youkai, were just like the victims of the killer.

"Whatever mutt, let's just get this over with." she mumbled, rolling her eyes at her new 'partner'.

"Great. Here's what you need to know. Speak with Kanna and Kagome before you leave for more information on the killer. Then head to the apartment immediately after." handing the killer's case file to the two. "You may leave."

"Yes, sir." both detectives said in unison, briskly walking out the office.

* * *

"Kanna, what news do you have for us?" Aiesha asked, stepping inside the tiny lab where she Kaze stood next to a cadaver. The cold woman's black eyes scanned the two detectives. Already knowing what they were there for, she uncovered the corpse next to her. 

"This is Amy White, twenty two year old Caucasian female living with a mister Jonathan Giles, a fire youkai." she said, her voice void of emotion. The short woman was dressed in a plain white lab coat and gloves. Her choppy white hair held a simple white flower.

"She's one of the victims." Sesshomaru said, looking down at the woman.

"Right. Now look here." she continued, pointing to the two puncture marks on her neck. "She was not yet mated, but whoever bit her drank all her blood."

"So it's like a vampire or something?" Aiesha asked.

"No, it's some kind of youkai. Female, probably due to the size and space between the marks." covering the corpse once again with the white sheet.

"So Kagome should be able to tell us why she's doing this?"

"Yes. Remember, she's one of the few forensic psychiatrists in the city that studied youkai spells and such."

"So what happens to the demons?"

"They're put to sleep, wake up, and they see the body of their lover."

"Thanks, Kanna... by the way, how many victims were there?" turning her shoulders to look at the demoness.

"Five, all with the same marks." With that said, the two walked outside the lab to Kagome Taisho's office. Knocking on the door, the two detectives waited for a response. Hearing a soft noise, they entered the office. Still dressed in her exercise gear, Kagome sat behind her desk with a folder in her hands.

"The killer is a demon." Kagome said, getting straight to the point.

"What kind?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know, but it's most likely a female. She's killing those human women for youth."

"Youth?" Aiesha repeated, her brows drawn in confusion.

"Yes. When intimate with a youkai, humans absorb a tiny bit of the youkai's power for a short time to handle the intercourse. That is why she kills during the most intimate moments. By drinking their blood, she becomes more youthful. She won't stop until she's done. When it wears off, she'll start again. About every few decades."

"How does she choose her victims?"

"Smell." tapping her small nose. "Whoever the killer is, she can smell the arousal coming from the human, like most youkai and strikes. But this one only does it on a Friday night. The Lower East Side, that may be her own personal choice." Kagome concluded.

"Thanks, I guess it's best we get going. Right?" turning from her friend to her new 'partner'.

"Yes." following her out the office.

"So, whose car are we taking... Taro?"

"Mine, dear." giving her round butt a soft pat, which earned him a punch in the jaw. It was not hard enough to bruise, but to prove a point. Laughing at her reaction, he escorted her to his 2007 black Explorer.

* * *

"So the killer kills the women during the most intimate moments with their partners and always on a Friday. Very specific, how strange? The full moon, my night of weakness, once a month." Unlike Inuyasha, whose night of weakness was on the new moon. 

"Hn." Most of his concentration was on her breast. After seeing them in something besides a sports bra, he could see she was well-endowed. The 'couple' sat on the queen-sized bed in their nightclothes, reading the case file. Sitting bare chested, Sesshomaru could not take his golden eyes off her form, from the white spaghetti strap tank top to her loose plaid pajama pants similar to his. Her burgundy hair was wrapped under a colorful silk scarf.

"When is your human night?" tearing his eyes away from her body to her annoyed face. He could tell she didn't like the idea of them playing lovers. She was the only woman besides Kagome, Sango, and his partner Rin, who didn't want him in their bed.

"Day after tomorrow. I guess the chief wanted us to be slightly more comfortable around each other 'till then." rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

"Let's order something to eat."

"I know this great take-out place. You ever had West Indian food before?"

"No, order what you want." flopping his silver head on the bed, making it bounce. Aiesha giggled at the sight. It was nice to hear her laugh. He made a promise to do it more often.

"Okay." jumping off the bed to grab the cordless phone. Pausing to look around the small apartment, she had to commend the chief on making it look believable, cozy with a tiny kitchen you could only stand in, a decent sized living room with a coffee table that looked like it came from an antique store, an average sized white and green bathroom, and a bedroom. The perfect apartment for a young average income couple in N.Y. to live.

"Hi, can I get an order of..."

* * *

"Woman, what the hell is this?" the inuyoukai asked, poking at the pieces of jerk chicken and curry goat on his plate. 

"Jerk chicken, curry goat, and rice. Try it, it's good." eating her goat. Stopping to chew, a pair of lips connected with hers.

"A little spicy...I like that." kissing her softly once more before he lost control. No one ever affected him like that neko hanyou did. Aiesha sat in shock, her dark blue eyes wide.

"I'm going to put the food away... um bye!" using her hanyou speed to run into the tiny kitchen.

'_The dog just kissed me?' _she thought as she put her container in the fridge.

'**_Yep kitty, not bad for a dog at least.' _**her inner youkai said.

'_Damn!' _growling low in her throat. If she walked back into that bedroom, he could smell her arousal. She could never give Sesshomaru that satisfaction, so she waited for a moment.

"You ok? Maya, dear, come sit." he teased, petting dark blue sheets on the bed. They were almost as dark as her eyes.

"I'm only Maya on Friday... Taro, dear." plastering a fake smile on her pretty face. Taking a seat at the edge of the bed, they were supposed to share. Golden eyes bore into her dark blue with such intensity she visibly flinched.

After that kiss, she figured maybe the dog wasn't so bad. He was handsome and his lips were very soft, yet firm. But when she first transferred to the precinct, he would always tease her about her human blood and about her not being strong as other youkai. His words were kind compared to some of the other comments that were said to her over the years. Not that the words hurt, but they were just annoying.

"We have to be comfortable around each other, Aiesha. Just get naked, lay down, and shut up." he grumbled, getting under the covers. Before she could react to what she said, he said it was a joke.

"Oh, I was about to say." With a mock attitude, she understood the joke. But the mutt was right, the night after tomorrow they would practically have sex to lure this serial killer. She jumped on the bed, landing directly on top of her partner.

"Your father was right... you have beautiful eyes." Sesshomaru said, looking up at the blushing woman over him.

"T-thanks..." her eyes wide in shock. Absentmindedly licking her lips, her warm breath tickled his lips.

"Kiss me." his abrupt demand left her speechless but aroused at the same time. Most of the men she met never took charge or demanded anything from her. She was the strong, dangerous cop. What they seemed to forget was that she was also a woman.

Letting her lips cover his, she could feel the youkai's hands running down her back, resting just above her butt. Deepening the kiss, her tongue slid into his mouth. Gripping her hips, his tongue danced with hers.

"Wow..." Aiesha was left breathless. That may have been the best kiss she ever had.

"I know, lets go to sleep." giving the hanyou a confidante smirk before carefully rolling her off his body to the bed.

"Fine. Good night, Sessh." softly kissing his cheek, then rolling over to face the window.

'_Better than I'd dreamed about.' _licking his slightly swollen lips. Wrapping his muscular arms around Aiesha's toned body, he instantly fell asleep.

* * *

'_I smell... bacon?'_ the hanyou thought, opening her eyes and looking around the brightly lit room. Dilating her pupils to thin slits, she adjusted to the light. Whatever was being cooked smelled good. Sliding out of the warm covers, she walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face. Walking out of the bathroom, Aiesha walked inside the hole in the wall that was the kitchen, watching her partner make breakfast. 

"What you makin'?" her eyes running up and down his chiseled chest. Something was always sexy about a man cooking, especially with no shirt on.

"Bacon, pancakes, eggs, and toast." flipping a pancake over the stove.

"Never struck me as the type to cook. I always expected you to get someone else to do it for you."

"There's a lot you don't know about me." placing two pancakes on a plate, the last part of the breakfast . He stood, looking down at the two full plates to keep his eyes away from hers.

"Like what?" she suddenly asked.

"I'll tell you after breakfast. Promise." He would soon regret promising to answer her question.

"Ok. Thanks." softly kissing his cheek as she grabbed a plate and walked to the living room to eat.

'_If we were not pretending, this would be perfect.' _she thought to herself taking a bite of the eggs. Maybe after this assignment was over, they could start a relationship. After years of despising the inuyoukai just one kiss changed her thought of him.

"So, how is it?" his deep voice startled the hanyou out of her thoughts. Nodding her head in approval, she smiled at the man sitting next to her.

"Glad you liked it." After twenty minutes of eating in silence, Aiesha piped up again.

"What is it I don't know about you?"

"I don't have a problem with hanyous."

"I know that. I've known you for years. I also remember when Kags had the baby, you bought most of his toys. Come on, give me somethin juicy!" Turning his gold eyes to her serious face, he decided not to give her a dirty answer.

"Ok... When I was a kid, I had this stuffed dog named Mr. Fluff-Fluff." He never told anyone about that stupid toy, only Inuyasha knew about him and was surprised when he gave Hiroyuki the worn toy.

"Oh, that's lame! I'll give you one worth while... Lets see... right after high school, me and my friends went skinny dipping in Coney Island beach."

"Good one." Feeling more confident, he leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "I've wanted you for the last three years, but was afraid to tell you." placing a feather soft kiss on her neck.

"Then why did you tease me?" her eyes wide in shock. She was still feeling the effects of the kiss, too.

"I was afraid to tell you. You're completely different from any woman I've ever met. I'm used to talking to women, but none like you. Plus, with our dads trying to set us up, he would never let me live it down."

"You're right about that. Now kiss me." her eyes fixed on his lips. Firmly pressed against hers, she was in heaven. After making out for ten minutes, they pulled away to set the trap for tomorrow night. They had guns under the bed, and were going over how they were to make this look realistic.

"There." looking down at the flustered hanyou under his chest. After the third time going over tomorrow night, both decided it was best to stop before they go all the way.

"Ok... Promise me nothing goes wrong." she pleaded.

"Why are you worried?"

"Without my demonic powers, I feel helpless."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." softly kissing her forehead.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Taro shouted, entering the tiny apartment. He tossed his light jacket over the couch. 

"Hi, baby!" Maya chirped, jumping into her fiancee arms. Looking down, he took in her attire. Dressed in a sexy, lacy green bra and panty set, Maya still had her arms hooked around his neck.

"Wow...** wow**, you look hot!" _'Talk about making this believable.'_

"Thank you!" her brown eyes sparkled in the moonlight, shining through the window. Small clawless fingers skillfully unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it on the floor. Kissing her roughly, he led her to the bedroom.

"Since you've been working hard all day and most of the night, I want to show you how much I appreciate you." she said, kissing his lips, down his hard chest to his belly button. Sliding off his jeans, his member practically poked her in the eye. "_Wow!"_ she said, looking at the bulge that almost knocked her eye out.

"Surprised?" he smirked at the shocked look on her face. Kissing her way back up, he had to bite back a groan with her soft lips and fingers on his skin.

"Whatever." pulling him back into a fierce kiss. Pushing the human down on the bed as planned, both bodies were lost in each other. Running his clawed hand up her thigh Sesshomaru was about to cut off her panties, then...

"Be on your guard." he whispered, teasing her ear with his tongue. Bringing his hands to rest at Aiesha's hips, he whispered instructions in her ear.

"Yes, baby, yes!" arching her back to him with her arms over her head, the gun in her hands under the bed.

"You little human bitches! Always stealing our men!" a voice hissed, interrupting the couple on the bed. They turned their attention from each other to the ugly youkai in front of them. Two large bug eyes bore down on the couple, long gray hair dropped down to the floor. The demoness looked about eighty years old, maybe older with the style of kimono she wore.

"What do you mean? He came willingly." Aiesha teased, still laying down.

"Bitch!! You have no idea what you're up against!" the killer hissed again, lunging herself at them. Reaching to grab Sesshomaru, a burning sting in her shoulder slowed her movements. With her distracted, the inuyoukai used his poison whip to stun her long enough to handcuff her. As soon as that was finished, the loud sirens of police cars rang throughout the block. Moments later, the chief and five cops stormed inside the apartment.

"You are under arrest..." Sesshomaru started. Two of the cops escorted the wounded youkai out of the apartment, ignoring her rants about human woman and how they should stay away from youkai.

"Wow. Sir, can Sango be my partner in the next mission?" Miroku asked, earning a slap from his wife. Both were in uniform.

"Well, I see you two really wanted to make this believable." Deciding to ignore Miroku's comment, the chief chuckled along with the other officers behind him. The two detectives' attire (or lack of) drew some suspicions on how close the two got.

"Huh?" Aiesha asked, forgetting that she was in her underwear.

"Aiesha, we're in our underwear." Sesshomaru pointed out, laying down on the bed. He seemed not to care that there were others around. Pausing to rethink his words, he realized that his hanyou was in her underwear and his boss and colleagues were in the same room. "We have some... business to finish up. Do leave." he coldly stated, tossing a sheet for Aiesha to cover herself. Seeing the dangerous look on the inuyoukai's face, they all left without a word.

"Oh... my...God... my boss and five cops saw me practically naked." she groaned, hiding her beet red face behind a pillow.

"Don't worry about it." rolling over beside her.

"Why?"

"I'll be the only one who gets to see you completely naked." he smirked before pulling her chin up to a kiss.

"I won't mind that." she purred. Slowly, her hanyou features returned. One red slashed marking appeared on each calf and hips. Wrapping her smooth legs around his waist, she could feel Sesshomaru's member poking her stomach. Their tongues danced again.

"Wait. You sure about this? After this, nothing will be the same with us." he said.

"I don't want things to be the way it was before. I want us to be more like Taro and Maya. I also like the different side you showed me." failing to hide the blush on her cheeks. Kissing Aiesha softly, he ripped her underwear, leaving her naked to him.

"Damn..." taking in her form. Two perfect full breast, small waist, wide hips perfect for birthing children, sexy legs, and pretty feet. Hell, if you looked up the word sexy, you would see her picture next to the definition.

"Damn, how is that gonna fit?" she asked, looking at the giant hard pink stick attached to Sesshomaru. He kissed from her neck down to her left breast while his fingers teased the right nub. Listening to her moans, his member grew even larger. He _knew _no one made her feel this way. He seemed to have that effect on many women. Kissing his way back up to her face, he smiled down at the dazed hanyou.

"We'll make it fit." Entering her slowly, both let out a loud moan. They both were in heaven. Moving inside her slowly, she bucked her hips underneath him.

"More!" she panted. Speeding up his pace, Aiesha started meeting his thrust. Digging her claws into his back, she called out his name over and over again.

"Whose is this!?" he demanded. Gripping her ass as he plowed into her mercilessly.

"Yours! God yes, yours!" she screamed, drawing his body closer to hers. Three hours later, they both collapsed. Tired from love making, their breathing ragged.

"Wow! That was amazing!" still panting, her lover resting on her chest.

"We gotta get married." letting out a yarn.

"Huh?"

"You're pregnant." he answered with closed eyes.

"Preg-pregnant?!" With a serge of energy, she roughly grabbed his long silver hair, bringing his face to hers.

"Well, that's what happens when you have unprotected sex."

"You're talking like this is okay!" her dark blue eyes full of anger, roughly tossing his head to the pillow next to her.

"It is. I love you, wench. Now let me sleep." Sesshomaru growled, rubbing the sore spot on his head. His mind half asleep.

"You-you love me?"

"For a long time." opening a sleepy eye to look at the smiling naked woman next to him.

"Reeaallly?" she could not say the same thing about him, yet at least. It was obvious she had feelings for the youkai. She had not fallen in love with him, but was falling quickly. Waiting for an answer, she only heard a soft snore from the man next to her.

"He's really cute when he sleeps." letting sleep claim her as well. Ten hours later, Sesshomaru woke up to a smiling hanyou staring at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You love me." she cooed, grinning even more.

"Yeah?"

"Anyway, I thought about what you said. We don't have to get married just because of the baby. Lets just go with the flow of things."

"Alright, just go with the flow." softly kissing her lips.

* * *

"So chief, who's the perp?" Aiesha asked Mushin as she and her new boyfriend/baby's father Sesshomaru walked into the office. 

"Uresue, this youkai is over a thousand years old. If you think she looked old now, you should've seen her before she started drinking human blood." the older man chuckled.

"Is she going to be convicted?"

"Yep, she confessed. She just might get the death penalty. Good work, Taisho, Green. You're both definitely getting a promotion."

"Thank you, sir!" both said in unison.

"Oh, one thing sir." the inuyoukai said.

"What is it, Taisho?" Mushin asked.

"Aiesha will be unable to work for a while." Staring at the couple, he could not miss the blush on their faces. He almost had a heart attack after seeing the emotionless Sesshomaru blush.

"I'm pregnant... It's Sesshomaru's."

"Wow! Well a congratulations is in order. Come with me." following their boss to the conference room. The room was completely dark, clicking on the light, the whole staff, and a few guests were there.

"SURPRISE!!" they cheered. Standing in the center were Rin and Bankotsu, holding a cake.

"Thank you guys so much!" Aiesha squealed, jumping up and down before making a sprint to hug her partner. Sesshomaru would've growled, but her partner was gay.

"We're proud of you, sweet heart!" her father, John said, picking up his only girl.

"My baby!" her mother Olivia whined with tears in her eyes, pulling her child into a bear hug.

"Good job, son!" Toga said, giving his oldest child a pet on the back. His mate Izoyai stood behind him, smiling at her stepson.

"Toga, do you smell something?" John asked his old partner and best friend, eying his daughter with raised brows.

"No." pausing to sniff the air. "Wait...!" turning to look at the hanyou to his son.

"Yes, father."

"You're..." John said surprised.

"Yes!" nodding her head, her burgundy hair bouncing up and down.

"We're going to be grandparents!" all four yelled, giving hugs and kisses between each other. No one seemed to care that they were not married or even dating before yesterday.

"So you're not mad?" Aiesha asked, wrapping her small arms around Sesshomaru.

"No, we know things will work out for the best." Taro said, smiling at the couple. After hours of cake and congrats, the couple ended up in front of the precinct.

"You know what?" she asked.

"What?"

"I think this might work. Especially since you can cook." she joked.

"I know, it will." softly kissing her cheek.

* * *

"Do you, Sesshomaru Taisho, take Aiesha Green to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the reverend asked, looking at the inuyoukai. (I don't feel like getting into detail with the vows.) 

"I do." smiling at the woman who would soon be his wife, standing before him in a beautiful white wedding gown.

"Do you, Aiesha Green, take Sesshomaru Taisho to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes, I do." smiling up at her mate and the father of her children in a white tuxedo.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the small crowd clapped at the newly married couple sealing their vows. "I am happy to announce Mr. and Mrs. Sesshomaru Taisho!" earning loud cheers from the small crowd of guests. Picking up the three year old silver headed flower girl and ring bearer with caramel complexion, the twins were showered with kisses.

"Eww, Mom!" the boy whined in his mother's arms, wiping any traces of cooties from his chubby face. Ignoring his mother's giggles, Taro rolled his golden eyes still trying to rid the cooties off the red markings on his face, like his father's.

"Daddy, I want a dress like Mommy's when I get big." the second silver head child said, looking down at her father with the same golden eyes. Soft curls framed her face being held up by flowers.

"One day, Maya." kissing the blue crescent on her head.

"Told you things would work out." Aiesha said, smiling at her husband.

"I know. So how long do you think your parents will watch the kids?" he asked, giving his wife a sly grin.

-

-

just a one shot with my Sesshy and another OC!!!


End file.
